A Love Story
by VampireGirl141995
Summary: What if Edward never left Bella in New Moon? What if they got engaged a week before school started? First Fanfiction soooooo PLZ be nice. Rated M for lemons and languege.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE OTHER BOOKS!!!**

**STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!!!!! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________ **

Chapter 1

I didn't think this summer could get any better until today. This morning I got up and saw that Edward wasn't there and I started wondering where he was. Then I saw a note from him on the pillow with his perfect, nice, and elegant hand writing on it. It read:

_I'll see you after work today and then we will do something tonight. I love you._

_Edward. _

When I read that I was hoping that Charlie didn't see the note, because lately he had been coming to

check on me in the mornings. So then I got up for my regular morning routine: get dressed, go to

bathroom, brush hair, eat breakfast, and brush teeth. When I was done I left for work. So now I am at

work and not very many people r coming in today. Until now none of the Cullen's have come in to

check on me and buy something. Wait, I just saw Emmett's jeep. Aw man, that means that he is

coming to get something, check on me and hang out with me for a little bit. He just parked the jeep.

He's on his way in.

"Hi Emmett."

" Hi Bella I didn't know you worked today?" he said

"Yeah, do you know where Edward is? Because he wasn't there when I woke up this morning." I asked

him.

"Oh. I think he went to Seattle with Alice and Rosalie to get something. And when do you get of today?"

he asked me.

"I get off at about 2:00. Why? And what are you getting?"

"I am getting another baseball bat, the other one broke. I was just curious that's all."

"Okay."

"I have to go before they get back. See you later." he said after he paid and said bye.

"Okay, see ya."

Now I was bored and no one was here. Except for me and Mrs. Newton. Five minutes later Mrs. Newton

came to the front, from the back storage room, to tell me I could have the rest of the day off cause it was

being a really slow day. So now I was in my truck driving home wondering when Edward would be home

with his two sisters, Rosalie and Alice. When I got home and finally got inside I just told myself that I would clean-up the house and do some laundry while I waited foe Edward to get back. By the time I was

done with the laundry and cleaning up my bedroom and bathroom it was 2:24. So by then I was pretty sure

that they were back, so I called him.

He finally answered on the third ring and said "Hi Bella."

Then I said "Hi Edward, where are you?"

"I am with Alice and Rosalie. In Seattle still. Why?"

"Cause I thought that since you are with Alice, that you would know by now that I got out of work about

two hours ago.

"Oh. Alice didn't say anything, so I didn't know."

"Its okay. Because I have been cleaning up around the house. So you can take as long as you want. But I miss you."

"Okay, I'll try to get back soon and be careful. I love you and miss you."

"I love you too."

When I got off the phone I was happy that Charlie wasn't home yet from fishing, since it was a Saturday.

Then I could work around the house better. And now I could clean the rest of the house.

When Edward finally got back and Charlie wasn't home yet it was about 6:30pm. So Edward came over cause Charlie wasn't home yet, and I was m at him for taking so long to get back. But of course like always

Edward made sure I ate before we did any thing. And then I made a note t Charlie saying I was in bed already. Then we went to my bedroom; the time we got to my room Edward was carrying me and we were making out…

We only stopped making out when I had to breath, but Edward even toke his lips off of me. And when Charlie came to check on me. But Edward just hid in the my closet. When he got out of the closet I started to cuddle with him while he started to hum my lullaby for me to get to sleep. By then it was already midnight and Charlie was fast asleep.

When I woke up it was about noon already; and Edward was sitting on my rocking chair by the window. When he noticed I was awake he just looked at me until I came to sit on his lap. When I got to his lap he asked me "Do you want a morning kiss?"

"What do you think?" I shot back.

Then we just started kissing again like the night before, just not as long. When my stomach started to grumble Edward pulled away, and chuckled a little cause of the face that I made. I got irritated with myself cause of my hunger. I just wanted to stay on his lap and cuddle with him.

"I think its lunch time for the human" he whispered in my ear.

"Can I get McDonalds?" I asked him in my baby voice trying to be persuasive.

"If you want. Why don't you get ready while I get the Volvo."

"Fine. Just don't take forever. Then we can find something to do later."

"I won't take forever, I promise. Now all you need to do is get ready."

So then I got off his lap reluctantly and went to my closet while he went out the window.

******************

When he got back I was ready and went downstairs. Charlie asked where I was going. And I told him "To McDonalds with Edward, I'll see you later Dad." by the time Edward got there I was done telling Charlie that and we left.

When we got to McDonalds I told Edward to go thru drive-thru.

So he said "Okay." then asked me "what do you want to eat?" with a smile on his face.

"I want a 8 with no pickles and a sprite."

"Do you want anything else?"

"No, thank you."

When we got to the window he paid for the food, I gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and he gave me the food. Then he found a parking space and we went into the back seats; he would kiss me from my jaw down to my shoulders and to the edge of my tank-top over my chest while I was eating the food.

Since Edward kept kissing me it took me longer to finish my food. When I was finally finished and he was still kissing me---now on my lips---I tried to tell him we could go to our meadow and finish what he started. He agreed with going to the meadow but not with finishing what he started because he said "Then we won't have anything to do tonight when Charlie falls asleep."

Twenty minutes later when we got to the meadow from McDonalds we made planes to go to a late movie and then he had a surprise for me.

When he dropped me off at home so I could get ready and he could get ready, I noticed that his favorite sister, Alice, had been in my room. I noticed because there on my bed was a black strapless, short, sexy dress and a pair of black stilettos. From there on I realized something that he was planning---that was a surprise for me---was a really important thing. And on top of the dress was a little note from Alice that said:

_Edward told me to get you a really nice outfit for tonight. I hope you like it. And I have no idea what he is planning to do with you tonight, cause he won't tell me._

_Alice. _

******************

At about 7:30 after I finished getting ready and eating, Edward came over to get me. We left and got to

Port Angeles about 30 minutes later. And when we got to the movie theater we decided to watch "The

40 Year Old Virgin." while Edward got me some popcorn and coke, I used the lady's room. Then when we got in the theater we sat in the back and I sat on his lap. And while the movie was on Edward kept kissing my neck, hair, and collarbone, which he kept distracting me from the movie. I told him "Edward if you don't stop kissing me or kiss me less I'll sit on the other chair." he said "Fine" while having a pout on his gorgeous face. I gave him a quick and passionate kiss on his pout and then he had a smile on his face.

From then on I was able to watch the movie with less distractions.

On the funny parts in the movie everyone would laugh, but I would give Edward a butterfly kiss, then he would kiss me back.

By the time the movie was over it was about 9:00. After we left the movies and we were back at the car, Edward told me "It's time for the surprise I have for you."

"And what is the surprise?"

He said " Well you'll just have to see", while putting a blind fold over my eyes when we were in the car.

"You know how much I hate surprises." I whined.

"Well you will like this one or maybe even love it."

"Are you sure?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm absolutely positive."

"I don't trust you right now."

"Do you trust me now?" he asked while kissing my collarbone.

"Yes, but that's not fair. You cheated."

"Well we are almost there."

A little later he stopped the car, got something from the trunk, and came to my side and took me out of the car. And then carried me to the surprise. Then we got there he dropped me, put what ever he was carrying and took my blind fold off of me. When he took it off I noticed that we were in our meadow. And then what he put on the ground was a blanket for us to lay on and look up at the shining stars.

Then I know that this was my surprise and there was more to come.

So then we went to go lay on the blanket and cuddle with him and lay my head on his chest while he was kissing my hair and breathing in my scent.

When I was about to turn from looking at the stars to thank him for such a pleasant surprise by giving him a kiss on his check, he put his hand in his pocket and got something. He took his hand out of his pocket, he straitened both our postures and said "I want to ask you something important before school starts this Wednesday, September 7th. So its now or never, and your birthday is next week on Tuesday, September 13th you turn 18."

I was starting to get anxious at why he wouldn't just ask me already. So I said to him "Edward just ask me what you want to ask me."

Then I saw that the object that he took out of his pocket was a small black velvet box. And he asked me "Isabella Maria Swan, I love you for all of eternity. And never cheat on you. Will you marry me?" while he opened the box and there was a ring with small diamonds and one bigger diamond in the shape of a heart in the middle.

I was shocked when I heard what he said and saw the ring. Since I felt the same, of course, I had to say "Yes I will marry you Edward. How could I not? I love you with all my heart."

He said "Thank you. I love you so very much." then he picked me up, picked up the blanket, and carried me to the car. He put the blanket back in the trunk while still holding me, closed the trunk door, and put my back against the side of the car and started kissing me.

When he was starting to move his lips from my lips down I suggested that "We should go before I get in trouble by Charlie."

He agreed and reluctantly let go of me, and opened my door for me when I was inside the car he got in too. And kissed my forehead and gave my hand a slight squeeze with his hand. When we were on our way I asked him why he went to Seattle with Rosalie and Alice the day before and took forever to get back. And he told me "Because they made me go shopping with me and to get your ring."

"So that's why you didn't know I got off work early?"

"Yes, love."

Then he kissed my hand, gave it another slight squeeze. And took out his phone. I asked him what he was going to do and he told me he was going to call Esme t come get the car when we got back to my house.

******************

We finally got there, he opened my door for me and helped me out. Esme was already there waiting for us so Edward just handed her the car keys. He said thank you to her and walked me to the door then he told me he would be waiting for me in my room. I went inside, Charlie saw me but didn't see the---gorgeous---ring on my left hand ring finger. I said good night to him and he let me go to bed.

When I got to the top of the stairs I went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth.

When I was done in the bathroom I went to my bedroom. Edward was on my bed waiting for me with his shirt unbuttoned looking at me. I went to him on the bed. I still had my dress on and took my black stilettos off when he was starting to kiss me. I started to take his shirt off and kissing his chest as he told me Charlie fell asleep on the couch, so he wouldn't be checking on me tonight and interrupting us.

When he was only in his boxers, he started unzipping my dress. Then I was only in my bra and my sexy lace underwear. I would occasional start to "moan" and sometimes he would "moan" and "purr".

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Please Review!!!!!!! Tell me if you like, love, or hate it!!!!! I really want to know.

SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

=)


	2. Chapter 2

_**IM SOOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOOONER!!!!!!**_

_**A/N: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE OTHER BOOKS!!!**_

_**STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!!!!! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT.**_

_Please Read and Review. I would love to know if you like it cause I feel like no one likes it cause no will review… SOOOO PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!! __=)_

* * *

Chapter 2

The next morning when I woke up Edward---now my fiancé---told me that Charlie didn't come and check on me this morning and that he left for work already. Then I noticed that we were in my bed cuddled together and only covered by the sheets.

A few minutes later after Edward gave me my morning kiss I looked over to the nightstand to look at the digital clock. The clock said it was Monday, September 5th, 2005 over the tome which was 10:42am. I groaned cause I didn't want to get up, while Edward got up and I looked at him and he was putting on a pair of boxers. He told me "My love why don't you go take a shower, while I make you breakfast. What would you like to eat?"

While I was getting off the bed with the sheet covering me I said "I want French-toast with bacon and eggs. Please?" and I started to walk to the bathroom and he was following me to the bathroom to give me another kiss.

This time it was a longer kiss and he said to me in my "Anything for my sweet and adorable love." I blushed like always whenever he said something like that. He chuckled in my hair and then said "That's why I love you."

******************

I was in the shower washing my hair with my strawberry scented shampoo, when I heard the door open and close. It was Edward. "what are you doing?" I asked him. "Taking a shower." he said, I heard boxers hit the floor. My heart started accelerating. He got in the shower with me. When we were in the shower together we took our time.

We were in the shower, we got out of hand.

I was getting both of us towels out of the bathroom closet and giggling because Edward was giving me butterfly kisses down my neck and it was tickleing me. We got out of the bathroom going to my room, and out of no where Alice was there sitting on my bed. She was waiting for us with a knowing look on her face. We were lucky we had our towels us, but Edward pulled away from me to my disappointment.

Edward and I went to my closet. He picked out his outfit --- he had close at my house. I picked out my white spaghetti strapped mini dress and what ever else I needed. Since it was sunny and hot today, I felt like wearing my dress and showing some skin.

We went downstairs to the kitchen so I could eat breakfast. But before I started to eat I asked Alice "What are you doing here?" she responded by saying "Since it's a sunny day I thought that we could go shopping." While she said that I had already started eating my breakfast. I had my ring on my finger while I ate my breakfast. So of course she saw it. She said "Are you guys engaged?" I made sure that you couldn't tell anything on my face, and kept eating my breakfast. She was getting curious and was starting to nag Edward by with "Are you?"

Edward finally told her. "Yes, Alice we are engaged now."

"Since when are you guys engaged?"

I told her. "Since last night. Esme knew, but we asked her not to tell anyone. So you can't either. Got it?"

"Got it. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Edward warned her "Not even Jasper."

She grudgingly said "Fine. I won't tell Jasper too." in a pout.

Both Edward and I said "Good" at the same time. I then put my plate in the sink when I was finished with my breakfast. She then responded with "Now you guys owe me."

I asked her. "Okay, what do we owe you now?"

"Well, Edward has to go shopping with me for…" I went to stand by Edward to lean against him. He put his arms around my waist. "5 years. And Bella, lets see." She thought for a little bit. "Cannot complain and has to deal with it when want Bella-Barbie. Which is shopping, spa, salon, manicures, pedicures, and facials. And also make-over's."

We said "Okay fine," simultaneously.

We both knew that was the only way we would get what we wanted. But I had to tell her it couldn't start this week. We just wanted to be together with absolutely no interruptions. After me Edward told her "Alice, we are going to the meadow today anyways. And if you tell ANYONE ANYTHING you are DEAD!!!"

When he said that I was happy we were going to the meadow. I knew right away what we were going to do to day and possibly tomorrow. I didn't care if Alice was watching us or not I gave Edward a quick peck on the lips and went to go brush my teeth.

Five minutes later I was back downstairs and Edward told me Alice was gone.

I went to the sink to was my dishes, but they were already done. So I just went with Edward to his house, so we could get the Volvo. He took me on his back, and when we got there only Esme and Emmett were there. I guessed Esme was either gardening in the back or in her art room. I knew that Emmett was watching T.V. cause when we walked in he was on the couch.

Edward went to Esme to get the Volvo's keys so I stayed with Emmett in the living room. I asked him where everyone else was and he said that Carlisle was still at work, Rose and Alice were shopping, and Jasper was with them.

Edward came back with the keys in his hand and I was surprised that Emmett neither asked me questions or noticed the ring.

While we were in the car I told Edward I would tell them on my birthday. With Edward's crazy driving, we were there when he responded. He said "Okay, fine. I agree with you that we should tell them soon. What ever you want my love, but when your truck stops working and it dies you have to let me buy you a car. Agreed?" Grudgingly I responded with "Fine, whatever. I don't care." and made a pout on my face. He kissed me--my heart started accelerating--and said "I love it when you pout. It makes you look so HOT, _sexy,_ and adorable." He pulled me out of the car and I sarcastically said "Ha ha" back. He gave me a passionate kiss, and then put me on his back.

We got there a few seconds later. Edward put me down so I could stand by myself. But when I was about to go sit down on the grass he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me down with him, now we were both laying on the ground. I was laying on top of him and both of us were laughing. I turned my body so I was facing him so I could give him a kiss.

He gave me a kiss first, then he started to give me butterfly kisses on my jaw, neck, and shoulder. I was getting his shirt off, and he was getting my dress off of me.

When he finally got my dress off I was already under him. We continued what we were doing and had a fantastic time.

* * *

_**I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOKE ME SOOOO LONG TO UPDATE. I HAD THE FIRST HALF OF THIS DONE ABOUT A WEEK AFTER I UPDATED LAST CHAPTER. **_

_**PLZ R&R!!!!!!**_

_**IT WILL MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY AND I'LL UPDATE SOONER TOO!**_

_**3 **__**Natasha **__**=)**_


	3. SOOOOOO PISSED OFF AT THEM

**FF STORIES, LIKE MINE, ARE BEING TAKEN DOWN.**

Let me explain.

Apparently, some bitches on FF have decided that certain stories are not good enough for FF and so they take them down, they send messages to FF staff members, FLOODING them with it and then they eventually get their wish.

Now, if you feel as angry about this as I do, send messages to FF, asking them to delete this stupid fucking forum: **forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/ topic/ 61196 /16967487 /1/**

I put spaces so that you could see the message, just take them out when typing them in, but THATS the forum that these bastards are speaking on.

Send your messages to FF, ALL of you, becuase your stories as well as mine might be taken down for something as silly as spelling. Please, I am BEGGING YOU. I am so angry about this becuase we are all writers, and we are doing what most kids wont and are being hated for trying, so fuck them and lets do our job as loyal FF members, I am pissed with FF too for doing this to us, so SEND FF MESSAGES, FLOOD THEM TOO. POST THIS TO YOUR STORIES, COPY THIS SAME EXACT MESSAGE IF YOU WANT TO, JUST DO IT SO THAT THE WORD WILL GET OUT.

This is the FF base that I am sending my messages of Hate to, just ask them to take down that forum and tell them how pissed you are, maybe they will get the message:

**reportabuse **

PLEASE POST THIS TO YOUR STORIES, POST THIS TO OTHER STORIES AND SEND IT TO YOUR FAVORITE AUTHORS AND JUST HELP ME GET SOMETHING DONE ABOUT THIS.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have not been able to update sooner cause of school, homework, & have to watch my lil sisters. So I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner. I now that isn't really an excuse. I will try to update every month. **

**Hope u enjoy this chapter. PLZ READ & REVIEW!!!!! ****J**

* * *

Chapter 3

**~*~ 2 days later ~*~**

It was the first day back to school. Like always Edward picked me up in the morning and when we got to school with Alice, we three went to get our schedules. Edward and I had all our classes together, and shared a few with Alice too.

Within 3 seconds, Edward easily remembered our schedule and passed the piece of paper to me. I silently read over our classes.

Mine and Edwards schedule:

First - Calculus

Second - English

Third - History

Fourth - Lunch

Fifth - Biology

Sixth - Spanish

Seventh - Gym

"Alice, let me see your schedule." She handed me her paper.

Alice's schedule:

First - Biology

Second - English

Third - History

Forth - Lunch

Fifth - Calculus

Sixth - Art

Seventh - Gym

Me and Edward had 3 classes with Alice, and we were all happy with our schedules.

The bell was about to ring so we went our separate ways so we wouldn't be late.

We were just outside Mr. Gold, our Calculus teacher's room when Edward turned to me. "We're going to skip 5th and 6th period today." He said abruptly.

I looked up at him completely confused on why we were skipping, but it immediately hit me when I felt Edward sucking on my earlobe.

I silently groaned and pulled back to see his eyes turn pitch black with lust, and then I shook my head and whispered "Not now." He growled in frustration as he looked down at my revealing outfit. I was wearing my black Ava Ruched Tube Top, my Revolted Destroyed Jean Skirt, and my Chloe Capretto leather ballerina flats. For my bag I had my Lanvin Love canvas tote. And for my accessories I was wearing my gold 3 Drop Disk Earrings and my Tiffany & Co. Braclet. (pic. on profile)

"The things you do to me." I smirked at that.

"Come on, lets get inside." I grabbed his hand and dragged him into Mr. Gold's room.

We took our seat in the very back of the classroom as the teacher began speaking. "Hello class. Welcome to Calculus. I'm Mr. Gold, your extremely HOT math teacher and I hope you all have a wonderful last year here at Forks High." Everyone groaned.

"Oh, cheer up guys. Oh, and BTW we have no work today." I winced at Mr. Gold's attempt to try and speak text language.

The rest of the class went by slow pace. With Mr. Gold reading us the syllabus. While he was reading the it to the class students were whispering and gossiping.

During the rest of the of the class Edward would bring his hand up and down my thigh, slowly driving me crazy.

Classes passed by slowly and the same happened in 2nd and 3rd as in 1st period. It felt like an eternity until lunch, 4th period. In 2nd and 3rd I had to sit as far away as I could from Edward but still close enough just so he wouldn't drive me insane, but we still wrote each other little love notes.

*****

Lunch finally came. Edward and I went to the lunch room to wait for Alice and for me to eat my lunch. Edward sitting right next to me -twirling my hair in his fingers- while I ate and Alice finally walking in with Angela and Ben in toll.

When they got to the table Edward continued playing with my hair and we greeted them back after they greeted us. Alice sat on my right side -Edward was sitting on my left- Angela sat next to her and then Ben next to her at our round table. After that everyone started talking.

I was trying to listen to what Angela was talking about when I felt a large, cold hand slowly start crawling under my shirt.

"Are we still going to skip 5th and 6th period?" his voice was very husky and rough.

"Mmmm… Fuck yeah!" I moan, lowly.

"I _really _didn't need to hear that!" I turned to Alice and saw her head in her hands as she tried to block out the images of the vision she was having.

"Sorry Alice," we said at the same time.

A few minutes later, lunch was just about to end and people were starting to leave for their 5th period class.

"Come on, Bella. Let's go." Edward took my hand.

Edward lead me across the campus and to the very spacious janitor's closet. No one would be able to hear us scream because we were far from all the other class. I love Edward's brilliant ideas.

"Edward…" I whispered as we pass some of the main buildings. "We are not going to go slow! No more of this gentle shit! I want this to be rough sex, very rough sex."

I heard his breathing starting to get labored. "Bella, you know that can be very dangerous!"

"I know, Edward… but I don't care! I want all of this sexual aggregation out of me and thats not gonna happen if you keep holding back. Let it all out!"

He didn't say anything, he just simply nodded. I could tell he was a little nervous but I trusted him. I know he could do this.

We finally reached the closet and quickly walked in and locked the door behind us. Once the door was lock I push Edward against the door and attacked his lips with mine. As I ran my hands down his body I could tell that he was very tense.

"Edward, relax! I don't want you to be scared. Just feel me and don't think. Let it all out. Make me fucking scream my head off! Make me fucking hurt tomorrow morning! Make me fucking yours!" I literally almost screamed at him.

In the blink of an eye I was being pushed into the door and Edward was ripping my clothes off. I smiled to myself. This was going to be sooooo hot!!!

* * *

**Sorry I takes me soooo long to update. Its cause of school, homework, have to watch my lil sisters, & cause I know what I want to write but**__**I don't know how to write it or I don't know how I'm going to write it. And sometimes I get writers block. L **

**If u guys have any ideas plz tell me what they are & maybe I will add it to the story. J**

**Please R & R!!!!!**

**When I have at least 5 reviews I will up date…**

**Luv Natasha**


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I am soooooo sorry i have not updated. I had writers block and my laptop is getting fixed. im on the home computer. I'll try to update more often.**_

_**Even though i wish i owned Twilight, i dont own it. The wonderful Stephenie Meyer does.**_

_**I only own this plot.**_

**Chapter 4**

We had to get out of the janitor's closet because apparently Edward heard one of the fuckin janitor's thinking 'Great. Just great! The girl just had to fuckin barf! If she was feeling bad she could've just gone to the nurse or gone home.' His words not mine.

We got out and Edward slaped my ass.I yelp from surprise.

"I just can't have enough of that ass. Don't think that was it, there will be more when we get to your house." Edward whispered in my ear making me shiver.

"It's yours. I didn't plan on it being it." I said back.

It was already 2 minutes till the bell would ring for 6th period to finish. So we wouldn't get into trouble for being out of class.

We were already half way to our last class of the day, Gym, when the bell rang.

We met up with Alice and Angela in front of the locker rooms. Edward gave me what was supposed to be a simple kiss but it turned into a full make out episode. I put my arms around Edward's neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

We pulled apart when we heard someone clear their throat.

I went with Alice and Angela to the girls' locker room and Edward went to the boys' locker room.

"Can't you guys not chew each other's face off for 5 minutes?" Alice commented.

I had to be a smart ass and said "Yes, we can. We just don't feel like it," and smiled innocently.

She poked her tongue out at me and I right back at her while we changed into our gym clothes.

I took my engagement ring off and put it on my necklace.

Angela saw and whisper asked "Did Edward propose to you?"

"Yep." I whispered back with a huge grin on my face.

"Congregations!" she said with a smile.

"Just don't tell _ANYONE!_" I emphasized 'anyone'.

"I won't, I promise. But when are you going to announce it?"

"We're announcing it on my birthday. And the wedding will be during the summer."

Angela, Alice, and I were the last ones to leave the locker room.

Edward was outside the door waiting for us with Jessica trying to talk to him. The key word was 'trying'. You could tell it wasn't working out because he wasn't paying attention to her. He kept looking towards the locker room door.

When he saw us he excused himself and came hurrying toward us.

Since it was the first day of school the coach said we could to whatever we wanted to do. **(A/N: Bella is not a klutz in this story. And has a good sense of fashion) **Edward and I played badminton against Alice and Angela. Alice and Angela won 2 games and we won 3 games.

Once class was over we changed back to our normal clothes. Edward dropped Alice off at home and we went to my house.

The next couple of days passed the same as the first day of school. We just didn't miss any classes.

On Saturday while Edward was figuring out how to tell Charlie that we are getting married and ask for his blessing I was hanging with Alice.

We were designing my wedding dress while listening to Wild 95.5. I was singing along to the 6 songs that they played. The songs were Airplanes(the one with Hayley Williams), Hornz, Kiss Me, Starstruckk, Teenagers, and Suddenly I See. They were in that order. I sang along with them.

"You have a great voice, Bella." Alice commented.

"Yeah, ok." I responded. _Like that's true, _I thought.

"I really mean it." she smiled at me "You should have more confidence in yourself."

"My mom has told me same thing. I'm just scared of what people think."

"Well _I _think you're a great singer." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Well then thank you Alice." After that we were done with that conversation and went back to talking about the wedding.

Alice would make a drawing of a wedding dress, drawing after drawing, and I would either approve or disapprove. When I had finally approved of 5 dresses, I had lunch and Alice just did shopping on the internet.

After lunch I went up to Edwards room. He was lying on his black leather couch by the window. I could hear Clair De Lune by Debussy in the background. I walked over to the couch and sat by him. I noticed he had a thinking face on.

It was a HOT freakin thinking face. He hadn't looked at me yet so I sat on his lap straddling him.

He finally looked at me and had a fuckin smirk on his face. He didn't have to read my mind to know what I was thinking because I know he was thinking the same thing.

I leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss. Edward deepened it. I moaned into Edward's mouth and tried to pull myself closer. Edward pulled away and had a smirk on his face. My smile from before i kissed Edward went away when I saw his smirk and turned into a pout.

Edward saw and said "We can't here, unless you want everyone to hear. And then Emmett will most likely start making jokes."

"Fine...but that's no fair." I said, still with a pout on my face.

"I know, I'll make it up to you later," my pout turned into a smile again. "What would you like for your birthday?"

I thought about it and made up my mind of the only thing that I would ask him for my birthday. I could ask my mom for a car, so I would ask him for a new cell phone.

"I want a new cell phone."

"Okay. Is that it?"

"Yes, that is it. But I also want this." When I said 'this' I brought my hand up and down Edwards chest.

"You'll get 'this' later, babe." he said with a peck to my lips.

_**A/N: Sorry again guys that it toke me so long to update. I know I said I would update every month I'm trying to do that. I'm already writing next chapter. So I hope you guys like this chapter.**_

_**I'll update when I have at least 20 reviews. That's only 9 more reviews to go. I would appreciate it if I got more than 20, but it's ok if I only get up to 20 this chapter.**_

_**If you have any ideas for me feel free to tell me them. **_

_**Luv Natasha**_


End file.
